Toad
Toad is a member of the Brotherhood. He joined the team after refusing to join the X-Men after being approved for the group. History During a soccer game at Bayville High, Toad took the opportunity to pickpocket several of the viewers in the bleachers. He was spotted by Duncan Matthews and two other jocks. The three planned to beat him up for taking the money, but Scott Summers intervened and tried to reason with him by having Toad to give the money back, which the latter was willing to do but Duncan would not agree and tried to harm Toad before Scott stopped him physically. This allowed Toad to get away from the Duncan, though he was chased by the other two jocks, while Duncan and Scott started a physical confrontation which ended with Scott using his powers accidentally and causing an explosion. Following this, Toad thanked him and Scott walked off, after which Toad ate a fly. Toad was later met by Principal Darkholme. She confronted him over his mutant abilities and Scott's and tried to get him to confront Scott. Toad did not want to do this, but was scared into talking to Scott about his powers by Darkholme, who's own mutant powers allowed her to morph into a monstrous being. Toad spoke to Scott and started the conversation by snatching his glasses off his face with his tongue. He gave them back and tried speaking to Scott about their powers. The latter made the decision to think about it and Toad chose to depart from the building out of a window by jumping through it. Toad was allowed to test for the X-Men and was attacked by Storm outside the Xavier Mansion. He found himself completely surprised to see Nightcrawler when he entered the mansion and Toad insulted him over his looks while Nightcrawler insulted him over his smell. Toad attacked him and started chasing after him around the mansion. Charles Xavier spoke of Toad having the X-Gene and he was allowed to join the group, but he made it clear he was solely interested in harming Nightcrawler. The pair were teleported by Nightcrawler into the Danger Room and there they were attacked by its controls. Charles had Cyclops and Jean Grey to assist the pair and they were ultimately saved. The event scared Toad, who left the mansion and was met shortly after this by Principal Darkholme, who expressed her frustration with him running away after being inside the Xavier Mansion. After he implicated that his mind had been erased by Charles, she kicked him out of the office. .|220px|thumb]] With Asteroid M fully assembled, Magneto took the opportunity to have the Brotherhood and his other affiliates, named Sabretooth and Mystique, fight against members of the X-Men and in the event that they win one-on-one matches with them, they would be allowed sanctuary on the asteroid. Toad attacked Jean after Scott went into the Xavier Mansion and she started hearing him in the trees, initially mistaking him for Shadowcat. Toad did not outright say why he was attacking her, but hinted at it by stating that he was trying to prove he was a "champ" and not a "chump". Jean used her telekinesis to break a branch he tried using to hit her with and threw him into a well with her powers. Believed to have won, Jean was picked up by a sphere. Toad got out of the well just as she was being taken away and exclaimed that he should have been the one picked up. He joined the Brotherhood in assaulting the X-Men while they were en route to the beach. He attacked Rogue and the latter smashed his tongue against the group's car and defeated him. Toad was the only member of the Brotherhood to lose and remained with the defeated X-Men as Rogue and the Brotherhood were picked up and taken to Asteroid M. The X-Men confronted him over the attack and revealed it was under the orders of Magneto, confusing the team since they did not know who he was and Toad went on to explain who he was and that by losing they were "losers". He accompanied the team back to the Xavier Mansion, which had been trashed in the battle between Mystique and Storm. He commented on the mansion and assumed that the X-Men lived like slobs. Mystique confronted the group and Toad upon seeing her, rightfully assumed she had lost her fight and called her "a loser too". She grabbed him and angrily berated him before Wolverine arrived and had the X-Men to begin preparing to leave. Mystique had Toad and herself to go along with them, despite wanting to be leader of the operations. Aboard their jet, Toad thought he heard metal burn, but that was not the case, as Wolverine pointed out, since the jet was not metal. Realizing it was plastic, Toad complained further and the group arrived on Asteroid M, where Toad assisted Mystique in attacking Magneto and tried to leave with the Brotherhood, as he was affiliated with the "side that lives." The Brotherhood got out and were all saved by Scott and his brother Alex Masters when the pair destroyed Asteroid M, which had crumbled and was falling towards both the X-Men and Brotherhood prior to their intervention. Toad returned to the campus the following school year, being annoyed with not having any seats and standing alongside the rest of the Brotherhood, laughing at Lance when Pietro mentioned the only reason he was there was to try and get Kitty to notice him. Toad exclaimed pain when Lance accidentally hit him in trying to get Pietro and laughed at him as he tried to get closer to her. During a rally for the girl's sports team that night, the Brotherhood revealed themselves as mutants, Avalanche calling Toad by his nickname and Toad spitting in the face of a man that told the group they needed to get down. Toad combated Nightcrawler and was knocked against a wall. Soon afterward, the Sadie Hawkins dance approached, Lance being able to secure a date to it with Kitty and being mocked by the Brotherhood when he returned home. Blob swore the group would not be caught dead there, to which Toad agreed, though the two began changing their opinions when Boom Boom showed interest in asking Blob out, Toad begging that she ask him and it being settled that they would all attend as a group. Dancing with Boom Boom, he became tired along with Toad. Nightcrawler's slowed teleportations as a result of Forge's meddling, had caused for creatures from the dimension he normally passed through without incident to enter his own. Toad saw the creature, questioning what it was, though it was subdued by Blob who sat on it. Forge arrived on the premises of the school and in seeing the group warned them to get away from it, Toad remarking that he had seen the device before, as it was the same that had been used during the Middleverse mishap. The monster and rest of its kind were teleported away. .|thumb]] When Mystique abruptly returned to her former home and now the residence of the Brotherhood, the group was all taken aback, Toad asking her if it was really her and concluding that it was after being chucked away by her. Boom Boom nearly entered a confrontation with Mystique, though the Brotherhood ended it with Quicksilver taking her ball of power, handing it to Blob and the latter not only giving it to Toad but throwing him into another room so he could take the brunt of the attack which he did when it detonated shortly afterward. Mystique unveiled Wanda Maximoff as the group's newest member, who became enraged when she saw Pietro and attacked him along with the rest of the Brotherhood. Toad questioned Pietro if the two had been boyfriend and girlfriend formerly and was harmed when Lance's powers backfired by having parts of the ceiling collapse on them. Toad attacked Wanda as well, spitting out slime that she reversed to come toward him and land a direct hit, Toad expressing disappointment with sliming himself. The Brotherhood took control of a shopping mall, where the X-Men confronted them individually. Toad was able to grab a hold of Cyclop's visor and mocked him as not being able to attack him, though he was soon bested by Rogue who touched him. Wanda attacked the group by herself and caused them to retreat, the Brotherhood being content with finally defeating the X-Men for a change. Toad took part in the brawl between the X-Men and Brotherhood and Acolytes, confronting Colossus and charging him head on, only to realize his moves had no avail. Toad tried to reason with him as Blob approached the pair but was thrown to the side by Colossus who escaped prior to Toad and the others being placed underground and having the Sentinel appear before them, during which Toad responded to Storm's warning for no one to move by asking who was moving. The group was then brought up to the city level by Magneto along with the Sentinel and for the most part tried to combat it, mutants being exposed in the process. Toad noted to Nightcrawler the arriving marines and the pair escaped capture as Xavier arrived in a jet with the instruction for the group to come back for their captive comrades. Toad joined the others in returning to the ruins of the Xavier Mansion. Personality Toad's sense of morality was very questionable, though few things are known. He had no problem with stealing money from others so as he did not get caught and in the event that he did, he would express his willingness to give the stolen money back to save himself from any bodily harm. He cared very little about the implications of a person eating insects and often ate them without much thought. Toad's lack of hi-gene was a constant turn off for others. Powers and abilities Toad's powers are very similar to that of a human toad. He is able to leap to heights and distances greater than the average human being. Toad was extremely agile and able to jump out of windows and other facilities without fracturing a bone. Trivia *He joins Rogue in being attracted to member of his team that does not reciprocate his feelings. In his case, it's Scarlet Witch while in Rogue's case, it's Cyclops. References Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Mutants Category:Individuals